


Wet, Drenched and Soaked

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: As everyone from 51 toast to a successful shift at Molly's, Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey end up spending their night together wet, drenched and soaked in more ways than one.





	Wet, Drenched and Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
So I’m new on AO3 but I do have an account on FanFiction under the same username. I created an account here to separate out my work. For some reason I feel more comfortable posting NSFW content on this site than FanFiction. I know, weird.  
I am currently creating a lot of Chicago Fire Sylvie Brett x Matt Casey fics as they’re my OTP at the moment and there’s just not that much fics about them.  
I currently am writing a multi fic on FanFiction called ‘Another Chance at Love’ so please check that out, if you want to. But I have decided that mainly all of my NSFW content; one shots or multi fics primarily based on NSFW will go onto this site. I mean, I don’t think a single person who reads fanfics doesn’t like the explicit details, am I right?  
Anyway, enjoy this story and let me know what you think.

Everyone from Truck, Squad and Ambo were at Molly’s after a very long, exhausting call. A building fire. They get calls like this all the time, but this time it was different. There was a birthday party for a 12 year old in one of the flats. Around 20 people; kids and parents were there. Luckily, they managed to get everyone out. Most of them suffered smoke inhalation, others with minor burns, but they all got extremely lucky.

Brett sat on a table by herself, she watched everyone conversing with each other and having fun, but she wasn’t paying attention.

“Brett.” Someone called out, bringing her out her daze. “You okay?”

Brett looked up and saw Matt, he was holding a bottle of beer in his hand as his face showed a concerned expression.

“Hm? Oh yeah. I’m just- I’m just tired. Long day.” She shook her head and quietly responded.

Matt just nodded in response, “Yeah, it really was.” 

He decided to sit down next to Brett, keeping her company, all the other tables were occupied anyway.

“I’m glad we do what we do.” Brett said suddenly, glancing up at Casey.

“Me too.”

It was about half an hour until Sylvie announced she was going to head home.

“You want me to take you?” Matt offered.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I came with Foster but she seems preoccupied right now, so I’ll just call a cab.” Enjoy the rest of your night.” Sylvie said, tapping Matt on the shoulder before leaving the bar.

Around 10 minutes after Sylvie decided to leave, Matt decided to head off too. 

“See you next shift.” Matt called out to his guys, Foster and Kidd.

Walking out of Molly’s, he zipped up his jacket, heading towards his car until he saw something, or someone across the road from him.

“Sylvie?” Matt called out, he watched as she looked up. She looked freezing. “I thought you were calling a cab?”

“I did, but he’s taking his sweet time, I guess.” Sylvie replied sniffling.

“Come on, let me drop you off.”

“Matt, its fine-“

“Sylvie. Come on. I can’t let you freeze your butt off when my truck has a heater.”

Sylvie looked at him with eager when he mentioned his heater. “Okay. You win.” She said as she rushed over to his truck, hearing Matt laugh behind her.

As they both got in, Matt immediately put his heater on, hearing a moan of satisfaction from Sylvie.

“You’re a life saver. You know that?” 

Matt laughed again.

“Okay, let me drop you off.”

It took no longer than 10 minutes to arrive at Sylvie’s place.

“Hey, you mind if I use your toilet before I head off?” Matt asked.

“Of course you can. It’s just down the hall to the left.” Sylvie instructed.

“Thanks.” Matt said before heading off to the toilet.

A couple minutes later, as Matt was washing his hands, he heard Sylvie yell from the kitchen.

“Woah! Oh no!” 

“Sylvie. You okay?” Matt called out rushing over to her.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw the scene before him. It was a mess. Water was spraying everywhere. Sylvie was soaked. Matt ran over carefully to help her causing him to get sprayed with the water too. As the water died down, they both stared at themselves, each other and the sink in disbelief for a moment before Sylvie burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god! That was chaotic.”

“How did the tap break?” Matt enquired, looking down at Sylvie who was hysterically laughing.

After a few seconds, when Sylvie could breathe again, she answered, “It hasn’t been working for a few days. I told the landlord, he called saying it was all sorted. Guess he either thought it was or lied about it.” 

Matt surveyed the sink and tap before asking Sylvie to get some tools for him.

“Matt. You don’t have to do that.”

“If I don’t do it now, it’ll stay like this for a week and we can’t have that now can we?”

“Thank you.”

15 minutes later, Matt found and fixed the problem.

“All done.” 

“My hero. Hey, give me your shirt and I’ll wash it for you. I might have a top that you could wear.” Brett offered.

“Thanks.”

Brett went into her bedroom and looked through her drawers before finding the top she wore during her off days. It was her favourite. She picked it up and turned to head into the living room before coming up short. Matt was already in her room.

“Here, wear this.” She gave him the top and left him to change.

“Sylvie…” 

“Hey, I just put your clothes in the wash and dryer, it’ll be done in an hour.”

“Sylvie…” This time she looked at him and burst out laughing. Matt stood there wearing the shirt she gave him, unfortunately, it was a few sizes small on him.

“Okay. Maybe you shouldn’t wear that. Take it off. Let me see if I have anything else.”

They both headed back into her bedroom, Matt took the tight shirt off.

“Maybe you could wear-“Sylvie trailed off as she saw Matt shirtless. She’s seen him topless so many times but this time felt different. Her mouth went dry and her mind was a mess.

“I don’t think that will fit me either. Its fine, I can wait an hour. But maybe you should change, your clothes are still soaked.” Matt observed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sylvie answered, not making eye contact with him.

As Matt left her bedroom, Sylvie reached behind her to undo her zip… but she couldn’t. After a very frustrating minute, she groaned out.

“Matt! Matt!” 

There was a knock on her door. “Sylvie, you alright?”

“Uh, can you come in, need your help with something.”

She heard the door open.

“I need you to unzip my top. I can’t do it. It seems stuck.”

She felt Matt behind her, moving her short wet locks aside. She felt his warm rough hands fiddle with her top, not admitting how the small contact made her stomach fill with butterflies.

She heard the zip move down her back very slowly. She felt Matt’s warm breath on her neck. 

Matt moved the zip all the way to the bottom of her shirt, and when he let go, the shirt fell of her body, leaving Sylvie in her black lace bra.

She felt Matt was still behind her. Sylvie slowly turned around so they were facing each other.

They both looked at each other, hearts racing, breath quickening. They looked into each other’s blue eyes and before they knew it, they were kissing. 

Matt winded his arm around Sylvie’s bare back, bringing her flush against his bare chest. Matt’s other hand threaded into Sylvie’s blonde, damp hair. Their kiss was rough, hard and hungry. 

Sylvie’s hand went down towards Matt’s belt, fiddling with it before it came undone. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed it down, leaving him in only his boxers.  
Matt did the same with Sylvie, unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down, making her step out of it, and leaving her in her black lace underwear.

Their kissing increased in intensity, their hot breaths mixed as moans and groans filled the room.

Matt slowly moved them backwards until Sylvie’s back hit a wall. He was rubbing his body against hers, creating an undeniable heat between them. Matt’s hands moved down towards her thighs, lifting her up, making them wound around his waist. 

Sylvie instantly felt how hard Matt was and on her life, all she could think about was him pounding into her all night. The thought of that turned her on even more and with that thought, Sylvie grinded against Matt’s member, feeling it grow bigger and harder. She smile in satisfaction.  
Matt felt Sylvie smile against his lips when she grinded, aware of the effect it had on him. So in return, he grinded into her. A big, hard grind, earning him a moan from her. This time it was his time to smile.

Not stopping there, Matt grinded his member again and again against Sylvie, as Sylvie rolled her hips against his. They acted like there was no more fabric between them, when in fact, there was.

With each grind they both moaned out. Matt was pushing his boxer-covered member as far into Sylvie’s area as he could go. The heat between them feeling like an inferno now.  
Sylvie spread her thighs open even more, using her legs to bring Matt even closer. Rolling her hips rhythmically along with his felt like pure bliss.  
The material of her underwear and Matt’s boxers rubbing against her clit made her instantly wet. She rolled hips around the front of Matt’s member as the friction between them grew.

Matt rested his forearm against the wall against Sylvie’s head as he pounded his covered member into Sylvie’s covered area, rubbing his front all around her heat. They both  
increased their pace as they felt themselves closer to the edge before finally reaching their release as the both came. Matt came inside his boxers and Sylvie inside her underwear. 

Both gasping for air. 

Matt attached his lips to Sylvie’s neck; devouring her, licking, sucking, biting. Sylvie gripped Matt’s thick, soft, blonde hair.

Matt trailed the hand that was on Sylvie’s thigh all the way to her ass cheek and squeezed hard. It didn’t hurt her but only turned her on more. His hand then slowly went underneath Sylvie to her area covered by her lace underwear and started stroking her with his fingers. Long, slow strokes, circles, trailing around her sensitive lips to her clit.  
Exploring her. 

Matt increased the speed of his fingers and played with her area, slowly pressing a finger in over her panties, ultimately teasing her. 

Sylvie let out a groan of impatience and before she knew what had happened, Matt ripped her panties apart and pushed two fingers inside of her.  
Sylvie gasped in shock.

Matt lips were still sucking at Sylvie’s neck, choosing different areas as a target, knowing she’ll have multiple love bites by the end of this.  
Her mind was racing. From what Matt was doing to her neck and with his fingers inside of her. He was pumping his fingers slowly, then quickly, slowly, then quickly, driving Sylvie wild. She felt his fingers pumping inside of her whilst his thumb was slowly rubbing her clit. Sylvie felt a knot form, letting her know she was about to come.  
With Matt’s mouth going to town on her neck, his fingers pumping inside of her, and his thumb rubbing her clit, Sylvie came undone. She let out a big cry as she orgasmed.

After inhaling a few gulps of air, Sylvie unwound her legs from Matt’s waist, stepped out of her torn underwear, and pushed him back. Giving him a teasing smirk, her eyes turning a shade darker. Sylvie reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She then stalked towards Matt, taking the top of his boxers in her hand and pushing it down, finally releasing his member. When she took him in, she saw how big he was. She looked into Matt’s eyes as she went down to her knees.

She took his member into her hand as she watched Matt’s eyes flutter shut, exhaling a breath. With her hand, Sylvie glided her hand down the shaft to his balls, then up to his tip. Every movement Matt moaned at. Sylvie repeated this action again and again, increasing her speed slowly. Up and down his shaft. Sylvie slowly tightened her grip on him and increased the speed.

“Sylvie…” Matt moaned out, and as he did, she took him into her mouth. 

Matt’s moan came out louder as he felt Sylvie’s mouth take him in. He felt her suck him and lap her tongue around him slowly. Matt’s hands went to grip Sylvie’s hair as she started to move her head up and down his shaft. Every suck, every lick, and every movement she made on his member drove him insane. She then enclosed his member into her hands and she was sucking, squeezing him from the base of the shaft, all the way up. It was when she licked and sucked his tip did he pull her off of him as he squirted out his juices. 

Sylvie stood up and looked at Matt, who looked like he just came out of a high.

They both stood in front of the other naked, before Matt pulled Sylvie towards him again. However, this action caused Sylvie to trip and they both fell onto the floor.

“Sylvie, you alright?” Matt asked as he looked over at her, only then noticing she was laughing. 

As she was still giggling, Matt attached his mouth to her nipple which replace her laugh with a moan. As Matt sucked on of her nipples, he squeezed the other with his hands. After a couple minutes, he swapped and started sucking her other nipple and squeezing the one he had just sucked.  
When he was finished, he looked over at Sylvie who had her eyes closed. He couldn’t help but think how much of an angel she looked. Matt then started to kissed between her breast and all the way down her body, until he got to her area. He wasted no time with teasing her and instead devoured her whole straight away. He took her into his mouth entirely as Sylvie screamed out in pleasure. Matt’s tongue lapped over Sylvie’s area, licking her clean and also making her wet. He sucked on her clit, penetrated his tongue into her and stroked his tongue from the base of her area to her clit. He completely devoured her. Her hips buckled violently but he held them down in place securely. Matt sucked, and licked and kissed and devoured. 

Sylvie came not once, not twice, but three times… so far. Every time she came and orgasmed, Matt licked and sucked her clean and took her in his mouth, again, and again, and again. He had no mercy on her and she fucking loved that. Sylvie gripped Matt’s hair and forced his face even deeper into her area. 

After a while, Matt still kept going, he couldn’t get enough of her. He now focused entirely on Sylvie’s clit. This time he did tease her. He flicked her with his tongue. Slowly. He flicked. And he flicked, and he flicked. He watched Sylvie’s hips buckle and tremble every time he did. Each time he did, her juices leaked out of her, showing her anticipations.  
Matt teased again once more until he heard Sylvie beg, “Matt, please. No more teasing.” And with that, he took her clit into his mouth one last time and taking in her juices until she came again.

As Matt moved his faced away from her area, Brett looked like she came undone. Completely. And honest to god. The state Sylvie was in right in that moved, made Matt’s member become even harder.  
They both breathed heavily over the events of what had just happened until Sylvie sat up on her floor and grabbed Matt’s face and attaching her lips to his. She tasted her juices on his lips and in his mouth. She was the one to dominate their kiss this time. 

They were both sitting on her bedroom floor still, Matt’s back leaning against the foot side of her bed, legs outstretched. His member on full display, standing up like a big, strong soldier.

As Sylvie was dominating the kiss, she got up on her knees and climbed over Matt, so now she was straddling him. Their kiss was not aggressive but passionate and hot.  
Matt gripped Sylvie’s hips and lifted her up so her entrance was just slightly touching the tip of Matt’s member. Sylvie slowly lowered herself into his member, groaning at the feel of his raw cock being enveloped by Sylvie’s heat. 

Now that he was inside her, Sylvie was straddling him and the kiss was in her control, she rolled her hips on his, Matt letting Sylvie take the wheel on this one.  
She rolled her hips hard and slow, their kiss hot and their breaths increasing. Every time Sylvie rolled her hips, they both moaned and groaned.  
Out of every one she had been with, Matt’s member was the biggest as it filled her entire insides. She felt him harden and twitch within her which made her so wet, it caused her to leak. 

Matt gripped Sylvie’s hips tighter as he lifted her up and brought her back down the length of him. Her head rolled back with ecstasy as Matt started kissing her throat. He did it again; pulling her up, sliding her down, until Sylvie was doing it on her own. As she began to ride him, Matt detached his lips from her neck and focused on how she was riding him. She was amazing, everything she was doing and had been doing that night was indescribable.  
Sylvie’s speed increased, letting him know she was close to come undone, and so was he. 

As she rode him, she muttered out in a strained voice, “Matt, I’m going to-I’m about to-“ 

Matt knew exactly what she was going to say, “Sylvie, hold on, wait for me, okay-“he said in his panted breath. Sylvie nodded in reply.

Their speed increased more and more.

“Matt. Matt.” Sylvie moaned out, she was at the edge.

“Now, baby, now.” Matt said. As the both came at the same time, moaning out their release as Sylvie lost her energy and collapsed on top of him. Both of them were still connected. They both breathed deeply as they tried to catch their breath. 

Matt moved some of her short blonde strands out of the way as he pecked and kissed her shoulder as Sylvie leaned her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes catching their breath, Matt picked Sylvie up, still attached together, and lowered them onto the bed behind them. As he did that, Sylvie’s legs tightened around her waist. Matt hovered above her. He was about to take himself out before she stopped him.

Sylvie shook her head and looked into his eyes whilst moving her hips beneath him. When he didn’t respond, she did it again, and again, before he was pumping slowly inside her.  
Sylvie brought Matt’s head down and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “Take me.” 

As Matt looked down at her again, he didn’t waste any more time as his slow pumping inside of her gradually turning into long, hard pounding. In. Out. In. Out.  
Matt pounded into her, he brought his tip up to her entrance, and pushed inside her until he felt him member reach the pit of her uterus. He repeated this action until he pounded into her in smaller strokes. 

Sylvie started sucking and kissing at Matt’s neck, intending to leave a mark on him by the end of this. With Sylvie’s mouth on his neck, Matt couldn’t control himself and pounded into her like no tomorrow. He pounded into her harder and faster and rougher than he had ever done before. Sylvie beneath him, she discarded his neck as a wave of pleasure struck her with every pound he did inside of her. Her face filled with pure pleasure and ecstasy but also with desperation and need. 

The feeling of Sylvie’s area tightening around him with every movement he made brought him a step closer to the edge. 

A couple of minutes later, Matt heard Sylvie’s small fragile voice, “Matt, I’m close-I’m so close, Matt, please.” Sylvie begged him. With this, Matt went even harder and faster.

“Sylvie. Oh god Sylvie. You feel so good. You feel so good.” Matt moaned into her ear which set her on fire.

Matt’s pace slowed down completely and that was when they both reached their climax. 

As soon as their juices and contents released, Matt collapsed next to Sylvie, both of them panting over what they had just done to each other. 

After a couple minutes Sylvie spoke first, “That’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” She looked over at Matt who was nodding his head in agreement.

Sylvie turned her body towards him as she lay her head on his chest. Matt’s arm coming around her waist as they both fell asleep entangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
